Episode 1.4
Last episode In the last episode a young man named Alatar told Chloris and Genevieve they were invited to go to Flutura, School for Fairies. He brought a hologrammer, to show them a message from headmistress Tialys... Here you can find Episode 1.3 Episode 4 "Hello, Chloris and Genevieve. I am Tialys, headmistress of Flutura. Flutura is a school for fairies, and we are inviting you to be on our program. This will be for 6 years, but you will get to go home in the vacations. I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, but it would be wise of you to take this opportunity. Not only because we can teach you more than just the basics, it is also very dangerous out there,' "Especially for you" she muttered under her breath, 'with no experience about defending yourselves whatsoever. Therefore, please take this scholarship and start at the beginning of the next trimester, which starts in February." "What's 'out there' ''?" ''Wait, how does she even know our names?" "Well, things, dangerous things..." Tialys chose not to answer the second question, "Dangerous things? Like monsters going crazy and trying to kill everyone in a range of 200 metres dangerous things?" It looked like Chloris was going crazy herself from all the suspense. "What? A monster? Please, tell me, what did it look like?" This Chloris and Genevieve hadn't expected. "Well, uhm, it was big and ink-black and it just appeared out of the sea-" "Oh no. Corda is loose! But how? I thought Aquilos had... Alatar, come back immediately, I'm calling the Council together! Oh, and call Aquilos please, I need to speak with him as soon as possible!" "I guess we can believe him now..." Genevieve whispered to Chloris. "Maybe..." "I'll be going now, but here's my number for if you decide to go to Flutura... Bye." Alatar said. "Bye!" Genevieve said, as if everything was perfectly normal. ''Hm, Chloris thought. I'm not sure I want to get involved in this... business. "Jay! Let's pack our things and take the next train to Flutura!" Genevieve pulled Chloris out of her thoughts. Chloris was astonished "One, I don't think there's a train to Flutura. Two, I'm sure there's no train to Flutura. And three, we're not taking the train to Flutura!" "-What? But, Chloris-" "No! I don't like the thought of an old woman and a young man battling an ancient monster, with us in the middle of it!" "I do! When I show him my impeccable fashion style, he'll be gone in no time!" "Who's he? The ancient monster, or the young man? Either way, no he won't and you know that... Okay, maybe not..." "Hey! Don't be so mean! This is the chance of a lifetime! We can get away from this school (and Chelsea) and we'll be going to a Fairy School! Who wouldn't want that?" "Uhm, me?" "Really? Because I don't believe you! There really is a Fairy inside of you. You just won't let it out!" ''I know she's right. But if I give in, she'll think I'm weak. And I'm not! '' Chloris thought. "I won't think you're weak." Genevieve sighed. "Huh?" "You once told me, that's what scares you a lot. But I don't think you're weak. You're stronger than anyone I know. And trust me, I know a lot of people!" Chloris was silent. ''The hell with it! ''she thought."You know what?" "What?" "It couldn't hurt to maybe, like, take a look at Flutura." "You mean it? We're really going?! You're the best friend ever!" Genevieve flung herself at Chloris, giving her a big bear hug. Chloris tried in vain to untangle herself from Genevieve."Yes, we're going,' she managed to choke out. 'But we're still not taking the train!" Next episode In the next episode, Chloris and Genevieve arrive at Flutura. What does the Fairy School have in store for them? Will they make new friends? Find out in the next episode! Episode 1.5Category:Episodes Category:Story